One Summer Day
by Dalziel
Summary: One hot summer day at the Burrow, Harry and Ron decide to go for a swim. Interesting things happen.


Title: One Summer Day   
Written by: Dalziel   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Harry/Ron, implied Fred/George   
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and all his friends.. well, I wouldn't be working at the pool as a lifeguard being inspired to write fanfiction, rather than watching the pool like I'm supposed to. Enjoy!  
  
"Bloody hell, it's hot!" Ron moaned, tossing the bit of parchment he had been using for homework away, and flopped onto his back on the thick rug in the living room of the Burrow. Turning on his side, he looked wearily at his friend, the Boy Who Lived, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him, polishing the handle of his Firebolt. Sweat was dripping down Harry's face, and he reached up with the polish rag to wipe it away. He temporarily ridded himself of the sweat, but ended up spreading the glittery polish across his forehead, making his scar shine. He looked up, rather down at Ron and nodded, setting aside the rag and his Firebolt. "I'll say, Ron.. any ideas on how to cool off?" He flopped onto his stomach next to Ron, who stretched, his toes curling like a cat's. Ron shifted a bit and tucked his arms behind his head to look at Harry.  
"Erm.. well, there's a pond in the woods beyond our garden..my brothers and I used to go there all the time, but all last summer Fred and George wouldn't let me come along..but I know they're upstairs or mucking about somewhere around here.." Ron sat up. "Y'want to go swimming, then, Harry? I'm sure no one'll be around, we'll have the place to ourselves." Harry grinned and nodded, standing, and offered a sweaty hand to help Ron up.   
"Sounds better than laying around here, let's go!" Quickly enough, Ron and Harry were on their merry way to the pond. They each toted a threadbare towel, their sandaled feet kicked up the dirt of the long dry path to the pond, the harsh English sun beating down upon them, but they paid no mind, for they were driven by the thought of finally finding relief from the heat.  
  
Finally, they reached the pond. With hoots and hollers, they kicked off their clothes, tossed the towels aside, and plunged into the clear, sparkling water. The boys wrestled and splashed each other until they were breathless. Taking deep, labored breaths, Ron turned to say something to Harry, but stopped short. Suddenly everything stopped, the birds stopped chirping, time even seemed to have stopped. His friend looked beautiful. Water droplets clung to his eyelashes, bringing attention to his deep, green eyes, every drop magnified by his thick lenses. Harry, in turn, was staring at his friend just as steadily as Ron was staring at him. The light filtering through the trees reflected off the water and onto Ron, making his eyes glitter in a way Harry hadn't noticed before. Without realizing it, the boys moved closer to each other. The only sound was the soft splashing of the water and their shallow breathing. Perhaps it was Ron who kissed Harry, or it could have been Harry who kissed Ron. But that didn't matter to either of them. Suddenly, their bodies were pressed together, hands and lips and tongues exploring and discovering new and pleasurable sensations. In what seemed like no time at all, they found themselves on the sandy shore of the pond, one on top of the other, their nude bodies undulating against each other. A branch snapped in the brush, pulling the boys from their reverie. Ron regrettably rolled off of Harry, annoyed with the interruption. He slipped back into the water, his face red as his hair, which was mussed. Harry quickly followed suit, grabbing at his glasses, staring in the direction of the noise, forcing his breathing to return to normal.  
"Dammit, Fred, you great twit!" A crash, louder than the branch, followed, as did a Weasley twin, presumably Fred, who tumbled out of a fairly large bush, glaring back at the bush, and his brother. "You didn't HAVE to push me!"  
"But you just HAD to break that stupid twig, didn't you?" George stepped from the bush as well, tackling his twin and sitting on his chest, glaring at him for a moment, then turned and stood, grinning at the other two embarrassed boys. He put a hand on his hip jauntily, winking. "Fred and I were planning on coming down here for some.. private time.." Fred sat up, leaning on George's leg, his arm hooked about his twin's knee. "..but we found that our little spot was occupied, so we decided to stay and watch!" Fred purred lightly, looking at Harry and Ron through half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Now you know why we never let you come with us down here, don't you, Ronnikins?"  
  
fin


End file.
